


【叡师】口脂

by antickid



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types, 三国
Genre: M/M, 女装, 女装攻, 女装车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antickid/pseuds/antickid
Summary: #纸包不住火#小情侣才吻眼睛，炮友都是直接干#一句话丕司马
Relationships: 叡师, 曹叡/司马师
Kudos: 9





	【叡师】口脂

司马师的衣服还没上床就一点不剩了，这也难怪，他身上统共就一层薄薄的中衣，还是今早被曹叡从床上拽起来时胡乱披上的——他倒是想好好把衣服穿齐，可是曹叡却急得好像什么一样，逼得司马师立时下床来帮他，等司马公子衣服也来不及穿好地下了地才知道，这家伙竟然是要自己帮他穿一套瑰丽的女子服饰，也不知道他一个皇帝究竟是通过了哪个贵夫人的手，才能不让人起疑地将一套合他尺寸的女子衣裳带进宫里。

当今陛下喜欢女子饰物的事，司马师一直都知道，不仅他知道，这在朝野上下就根本不是个秘密，只是平素没有人提起罢了——这么个无伤大雅的爱好，虽然很多人觉得说起来不太好听，但睁一只眼闭一只眼也没什么。只是别说他们，就连司马师也没想到，曹叡已经发展到这种地步了。

他看见那套衣服时眼神古怪，曹叡应当是看见了，他习惯性地去瞧时，只见他的陛下意味深长地勾了勾嘴角，却也没说什么，只是催促他快点为自己更衣。

“陛下怎么会想到让臣来为您更衣？”他又没穿过女子衣裳，怎么会知道该怎么给人更衣，更何况这套看起来还很复杂。

“朕对这些衣服倒也不是不熟悉，但朕是天子，难道子元要朕自己穿？还是子元觉得可以让别人为朕穿这套衣服？”曹叡对着他理直气壮。

司马师最终还是无可奈何地摸索着给他穿上了这身衣服，只当是他的陛下又突发奇想地任性罢了。

这就使得，半日后的司马师再想起时，只能叹息自己早早地就落进了圈套还不自知，毕竟现在怎么看，这一切都是曹元仲的阴谋。

大片身体暴露在空气中的感觉激得司马师颤了颤，虽然知道侍立的宫人早就被遣退，此刻的嘉福殿不会有任何旁人，但在平日里侍从众多的大殿中近乎一丝不挂还是过于刺激了，司马师仿佛感到有无数目光从各处投来，注视着他们的荒唐，他不由得靠得曹叡更近了些。曹叡原本已经开始扯他下身的衣装，他环抱着司马师，身体的更加紧贴让他轻易就感到了不寻常的地方。故作坏心地，曹叡曲起膝盖向上顶了顶，揶揄道：“我说子元今天怎么这么急着扯我腰带，原来是这里等不及了。”

他不提还好，一提这个，司马师感觉自己额上青筋都快起了，先动手的人确实是他，原因无它，装点完毕站在他面前的曹叡实在是太美了，不像甄夫人，不像文帝，只像曹叡，那个在过去多年岁月中如同司马师梦中幻觉的曹元仲。他仿佛一时间被迷了心窍，不自觉地便伸手想要扯落他的腰带，可他才刚刚碰到那块柔软的布料，就看见了曹叡脸上鱼儿上钩般得逞的笑容，等他再回过神来时，对方已经扣着他的肩扯开了他的衣襟。到了这种时候，要是还没反应过来自己上当了，那他司马师也白做他爹的儿子了。

虽然不知道曹叡为何这么做，但司马师对此并不抗拒，他由着曹叡把自己剥开，手上继续去解他的腰带，只是这套衣服实在是难穿又难脱，他都快被剥干净了，腰带还是没能解开，好不容易有了一点眉目，曹叡那轻轻一顶，顶得他手软腿软，差点顺着对方滑到地上，解腰带的大工程更是前功尽弃。曹叡感到了他在大殿中的不适，带着他往深处的寝帐走去，等走到了床边，司马师才终于把那条腰带抽了下来。

“子元，你今天果真不专心，明明我都让你提前练过了。”曹叡一副委屈的样子向他抱怨。

合着你让我帮你穿衣服就是为了学学怎么脱？而且我不专心都怪谁啊！司马师腹诽，但他还是把手从曹叡的身上放进了他的手里，就着倒在床上的姿势，仰头对他笑，“臣知错，请陛下教臣。”

曹叡的眼神深了下来，他一边握住司马师的手放在自己腰上，带着他去解自己的华服，一边凑到了他的耳边，带着气音道：“子元，别急”，接着便吻上了他的耳廓。

曹叡在司马师身上胡乱地亲吻，艳红的口脂蹭得到处都是，和前夜留下的青紫痕迹交错在一块，更显得旖旎。

他抬首又去寻司马师的唇，妆有些花了，口脂蹭了点在脸颊上，勾眼睛的脂粉被汗珠与热气晕开在眼角，司马师在重重帷幔中瞧他，恍惚间觉得曹叡仿佛堕入人间的谪仙，在红尘磋磨中幻化成了一只会勾魂摄魄的妖精——不然他怎么就被迷惑，从此无法逃脱。

司马师的手与曹叡的交叠着在皇帝的身上游走，不知究竟是在宽衣解带，还是在煽风点火。最后一片布料也被剥离的那一刻，他闻见熟悉的气味在空气中弥漫，接着，曹叡另一只手的手指就已经就着平润滑的香膏侵入了他的穴口。

“呜…”，异物的进入让司马师不由得哼了一声，前一夜已经被充分打开过的甬道温暖湿润，并不需要太多的扩张，曹叡怕他受伤，还是旋动手指，仔细地将膏脂在内壁上抹开，当寻到熟悉的一点后，还不忘坏心地用指尖刮了刮。司马师在他的动作下明显地颤动，甬道内愈发潮湿起来，曹叡就势将第二根手指也探了进去，他的唇从司马师的唇离开，沿着脸颊一路逡巡，当寻到双眸时停了下来，不住地吻他的眼睛。

“子元，还好你不用上朝，我想亲哪里都可以。我敢说，司马大人绝对不会让我父皇在会被人看见的地方留印子。”曹叡贴着他的眼睛含糊不清道。

这有什么好比的？司马师简直哭笑不得，不轻不重地夹了夹身体内作乱的手指，他半真半假道：“曹元仲，到底是谁不专心，你还知道自己是在谁的床上么！”

“谁的床？明明是子元上了朕的龙床。”

没想到他会这么说，司马师简直要被气乐了，作势便要再夹，曹叡好像早料到他要这么做，及时抽出了手指。

“能上我龙床的，也只有你司马子元了。”

刚刚感到体内异物的撤出，下一刻，已经等候多时的性器便深深地埋入了他半开的甬道。

“嘶……哈啊……”，司马师觉得自己简直是自作自受，他的内壁虽然已经足够湿润，深入的过程中也并不干涩难行，但曹叡只入了两指就直接进入，本就让他一时难以适应，更别说刚刚还为了捉弄对方收紧了穴道，此时他仿佛被一点点破开，饱涨中有痛楚袭来。

性器顶端顺畅地顶开紧致肠肉的感觉曹叡很是受用，他发誓自己不是故意想要为难他的子元的，只是，送上门来的肥肉，不吃白不吃嘛。他听见司马师抽气时就知道弄疼了他，以为身下的人会很快松懈下来，他便没有停下动作，谁知道直到全部没入，对方都还绷得紧紧的，只有不住地颤抖出卖了身体的疼痛。曹叡感到自己的胃都随着身下的颤抖缩紧了，没有办法，他只能掐住司马师的腰，一边揉一边提醒道：“子元，放松些。”

逐渐适应下来的司马师如梦初醒一般，缓缓地松弛了夹紧的肌肉，他的腿根还在轻轻地颤动，大脑也出现了一瞬的空白。哪怕是初次时，他也不曾体会过这份痛楚，他们虽只如露水交合，晨起则散更是常态，但曹叡在前戏上的耐心比司马师见过他花在任何事上的都多，从没有一次像这样，对方尚不及扩到三指就整根没入。他隐约感到，曹叡今日似乎有些急切，但为何急切，他还没有想到。

待司马师缓了缓，曹叡下身便开始小幅地抽动起来，他埋首去吮司马师胸前的嫣红，那两处嫣红在微凉的空气中早立成了两颗小硬粒，此刻正是最敏感的时候，哪里经得住唇舌的挑逗，酥麻感一波一波地随着吮舔冲入司马师的大脑，令他不自觉地呻吟出声。曹叡听见他的呻吟更加频繁地逗弄乳粒，下身却依旧不紧不慢地浅浅抽插，只是每一下都必然会从他的敏感点上极轻地研过，这不肯一视同仁的态度让司马师受到缓慢折磨的下半身难受极了。

“陛下可是昨晚闪了腰，办起正事怎么这么……唔……元仲…元仲………”

他话还没说完，曹叡就在他一侧的乳尖上啮了一下，强烈的快感让司马师感到头皮都在发麻，与此同时，下身的抽送也变得大开大合起来，最初的疼痛还没有消失，此时在痛楚的刺激下，快感被成倍地放大，搅得司马师都有些发懵，只能不住地呢喃曹叡的名字。

曹叡心情颇好，他喜欢听他的子元在床上叫他名字，也只有这种时候，他才能短暂的放下自己皇帝的身份和对司马家族的忌惮，假装他们只是一对普普通通的爱侣。

放过了司马师被蹂躏成深红的乳尖，曹叡在他的唇上啄了一下，复又贴上他的眼。可已经习惯了被舔吮的乳粒哪里受得了这样的冷落，司马师下意识的绷紧身体挺起胸膛，想要寻求对方的抚慰。他这一下可实在不凑巧，曹叡本来为了方便挪动就只是撑在了他的上方，但两具身体之间并没有很大空隙，司马师向上一挺动，正巧撞在了他的胸膛上，乳粒研磨在一块的感受让两个都不由自主的哼出了身，曹叡更是双臂一软直接砸在了司马师的身上。

“子元……”曹叡有些无奈，司马师哪里知道自己下意识的举动，只是眯着眼睛迷茫又无辜地看他，“没事……”，他败下阵来，干脆顺着紧密贴合的姿势捧住了司马师的脑袋，安抚地摸了摸对方的头发，低下头虔诚地用唇描摹他的双眼。

他们在情事上向来契合，既然已经走到了这一步，也就没有在床上扭捏的打算，司马师伸手环住曹叡的脖颈，迎合着曹叡的动作，恰到好处地控制着后穴的开合。他们只是床伴，没有道理只让一个人卖力，穴肉在性器抽出时轻轻咬紧，挽留般地绞住他，又在挺进时放松下来，让他能在湿软的甬道内无所顾忌的闯动。曹叡熟悉司马师的身体，总捉着他最敏感的那一点不放，很快就让他连自己的名字也喊不清了，只有下身的小穴还在尽责的翕动。察觉到对方的失神，曹叡腾出一只手来抚上了他的性器，早在他们两在殿中互相扯对方衣服的时候，他就感到了司马师的欲望，此刻，他随着抽送的频率抚慰着它，他们陷在情欲之中，以最亲密无间的姿势一同攀上高潮。

待司马师喘息着从高潮中回过神来，立马就感觉到了哪里不对，他的后穴内实在是过于黏腻了，这让他想起他们初次情事时曹叡射在他体内的感受——他在那场情事后连烧了好几日，虽然不知道是不是因为体液被留在了体内的缘故，但从那之后，哪怕再忍不住，曹叡也一定会先从他体内退出来再释放。纠缠在一起的腿蹭了蹭曹叡的，他想问他怎么了，但在等到曹叡口头的回答前，他先感到了还埋在体内的欲望重又饱胀了起来。

“子元，别蹭了…”，曹叡咬着牙道，顿了顿又说，“我问过太医了，别留在里面就行，乖，结束之后我帮你清理干净，嗯？”

居然还去问太医了，司马师一想到年迈的医官听到这种问题时脸上会是什么反应，就不由自主地勾起了嘴角。

“笑什么。”曹叡被他笑得着恼，寻到他的唇，扣着脑袋就吻了下去，见他的笑被消融在唇间，才心满意足的搂着他，一边继续这个绵长的吻，一边将他们调整成一个相对着侧卧的姿势，开始在高潮后还有些抽搐的穴道内浅浅的动作。

司马师这次不嫌他慢了，刚刚高潮过的身体格外敏感，此时的状态正是最舒适的，既不会太刺激，又格外温存。他其实很享受和曹叡的情事，他们的感情从不能互相言说，除了曹叡看他时偶尔会流露出的爱意，就只有情事中的点滴细节，能让他真切的感受到对方的关爱。

这个吻实在过于长久了，并不激烈却极为缠绵，等最终他们牵扯着银丝分开时，两人的眼中都已经蒙上了水汽。他们环抱着对方，四目相对，就这么静静地看着彼此，司马师觉得自己自己的心仿佛被他摄住，还是不要觉得曹元仲是个妖精了，他想，他应当是天上的天神才对。

曹叡看了司马师一会，重新又凑过去吻他的眼睛，他吻得很轻很仔细，能感到薄薄的眼睑在他的唇下颤动，细密的眼睫扫过他的唇，让他痒痒的。温暖的唇覆在眼睑上的感觉，让司马师不由得颤抖，细小的呜咽从他唇间溢出，他知道曹叡一直都很喜欢吻他的眼睛，就像他喜欢啮咬他的颈侧，吮吸他身上的每一块皮肤一样，但今日的曹叡似乎对他的眼睛格外钟情，尤其是其中的一只，突然，司马师的脑中灵光一现，他仿佛知道为何他的陛下会如此急切了。

曹叡吻的是他有眼疾的那只眼睛。前不久，他的眼疾有过一次复发，当时的情况极为严重，他修养了好一段时间才恢复。他并没有向曹叡提过这件事，但司马府上这么大的动静又怎么可能瞒过当朝天子？曹叡在担心他。天子没有任何理由可以在明面上表示对他的关心，只能用这种方方式向他传达自己的担忧。

感受着曹叡一遍遍地吻他的眼睛，司马师突然仰头咬上了对方的唇，就着交合的姿势跪坐起来，双膝撑在曹叡腰的两侧，他松开牙齿将脑袋埋在了他的颈窝，被反复亲吻的眼睛蹭在曹叡的唇角摩挲，司马师近乎呢喃道：“元仲……叡阿兄…唔呃……”

他在同一刻放任自己随着重量深深地坐了下去，性器埋入未曾有过的深度让他感到胀痛又快活。曹叡原本被他口中的称呼喊得失神，司马师这突然一坐，让他顾不及强烈的快感而是先差点被吓死，赶忙伸手扶住对方的腰，瞪大了眼睛还没说话，他就感到司马师已经动了起来。放弃了再说些什么的念头，曹叡任凭他掌握了主导权，只是握住他的腰，撑住他不要摔下去。他知道司马师要告诉他什么，他想让他放心。

他们的感情从不宣之于口，无论是关心与担忧，还是安抚与爱意，他们只用自己的身体做最直白的剖陈。

等到最后结束的时候，司马师整个人几乎瘫在了曹叡身上，骑乘太累人了，早知道换个姿势，他迷迷糊糊地想。现在的司马师只想一觉睡过去，可是天还没有黑，就算曹叡屏退了宫人，等到了掌灯的时候也必然会有侍婢进来点灯，他不能就放着外面的一片狼藉被瞧见。他不知道曹叡后来到底掐着他的腰做了多少次，但后穴的黏腻实在令人难受，他挣扎着想要爬起来。

“子元，睡一会吧，”他感到曹叡把他们两裹进被子里，被角仔细地掖好，“外面我来处理”，他还想说什么也被打断，“子元你我也会亲自处理的，放心睡好了，晚膳送上来我叫你。”他最终放弃了挣扎，放任自己被柔软的锦被吞没。

在被睡意俘获的前一刻，司马师感到有一双手轻柔地按上了他酸痛的腰背，为他揉开疲惫与不适，他意识到那是谁的手，嘟囔着向它们主人的方向缩了缩，那双手顿了顿，似乎想要收回，最终却还是以一种更温柔的力道揉了上去，他陷在其中，终于沉沉地坠入了梦乡。

————————————  
小剧场

司马师是半夜被饿醒的。

“说好喊我起来吃饭的。”他看看旁边熟睡的人，想起来白天帮曹叡上妆的台子上好像有一盘糕点，决定起来碰碰运气。等他走到案前，顺便瞧了瞧铜镜里的自己，下一刻——

“曹！元！仲！”

“司马子元！你不要上朝朕等会要！”被吵醒的曹叡缩进被子里含糊不清道。

“敢问陛下，是因为嫉妒臣不用上朝才给臣脸上留了这么大一个印子么？”

“………子元，过来。”刚刚还缩在被子里的皇帝拍了拍床边的空位，突然就摆出了帝王的威严，其实心里虚得要命，想起自己留在对方眼角的吻痕，也没有很大……吧？

“呵呵。”刚从龙床上下来的司马师才不吃他那套，只觉得这几天都没法见人了。


End file.
